


Don't Make Bets on the SMPlive Server

by boofed



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Jschlatt/Connor, M/M, One Shot, SMPLive - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Travis gets fucked in a maid outfit, idk how to tag stuff, im a horny cuck, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boofed/pseuds/boofed
Summary: “I hate you guys so fucking much.”Travis really should have know better than to make a bet with a couple of bastards, but hey, Travis knows he’s never been the smartest person around.-Travis looses a bet and has to wear a maid outfit.





	Don't Make Bets on the SMPlive Server

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first time posting anything in a while, so i hope you enjoy? it's just fucking porn idk what to tell you
> 
> this work is completely fictional, none of the events that happen in this are real but the people in it are
> 
> edit: I'm not going to be posting on this account, but I'm leaving this up because it seems like people like it

“I hate you guys so fucking much.”

Travis really should have know better than to make a bet with a couple of bastards. It had seemed innocent enough when Ted and Carson strolled up to him with mischievous grins on their faces. That should have been his first give away that something was about to go very, very wrong, but hey, Travis knows he’s never been the smartest person around. 

He had made a deal with the two to see who was better at pvp with limited gear. If Travis won, then he would get five diamond blocks from each and a pair of jorts from Ted’s shop. If Carson and Ted won, then Travis would owe the two a favor. If he wasn't so concentrated on the possible profits from this bet, the unnamed favor should have been setting off all kinds of alarm bells in Travis’s brain. Even if they were going off, Travis didn’t pay any mind and carried on. In the end, Travis wasn’t even close to being as good as Ted was at pvp and lost, some might say, miserably.

Now, fast forward to the present where Ted’s and Carson’s laughter rang behind him. Travis’s reflection tugged on the edge of the charcoal skirt where a white, lacy under-skirt could be seen. The skirt fell down to about mid-thigh, where black, sheer thigh high socks ran down his legs and into obnoxiously high heels that he would never be able to walk in. The above waist portion wasn’t all that better. The front of the maid costume hung off his chest, where the boobs that he didn’t have were supposed to go. Travis felt bad for any woman who would actually wear this since he, a male without anything upfront, felt very exposed in the low-cut dress. The arms cut off at the shoulder, complete with puffy sleeves. To round the whole outfit out was a headband and a clean, pristine white frilly apron that wrapped around his waist and ended with a huge bow in the back.

With his face flushed red, Travis turned around to glare at the other boys. “So what exactly do you need me to do again?”

Ted chuckled, “We need you to go around and see if anyone needs help cleaning their base!”

“So you two won a favor from me, and this was the best fucking thing you could think of?” Carson and Ted gave each other a look and snickered.

“Don’t worry, Travis,” Carson said slapping the shorter boy on the back, “we’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

The two boys led Travis around spawn, looking for someone to proposition. It took a while, though, because Travis could barely walk in those damn heels and had to keep on holding on to Carson and Ted to keep himself stable. And no, Travis was defiantly 100% not upset that they were still taller than him despite the daggers he was walking on. 

The three soon found Joko who was doing, well, something with redstone (a prank most likely, but no one could be sure). 

“Hey, Joko,” Carson called out, “we’ve got a business deal for you!” The green man turned towards the three making their way down the path and lost his mind when Ted stepped to the side to reveal Travis in his maid getup. 

“H-holy shit,” Joko wheezed, not at all trying to hold back his laughter. His shoulders shook and tears began to well up in his eyes. Joko had been standing in a hole in the pathway that he had made when Carson, Ted, and Travis found him. Two shulker boxes were set up beside him, housing whatever material he needed for… whatever he was doing.

As Joko began to calm down, Carson finally said, “so do you want to know what we’re offering or not?”

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Joko said, “I’m a little scared to ask, but sure, what are you selling?”

“Our offer is that our professional, smoking hot maid here will clean your base in exchange for fifteen diamonds.”

Joko let out another snort, “As _sexy_ as Travis looks in that dress, I’ll have to pass on this one.”

Ted pushed Travis forward. “Are you sure about that?” Travis’s face blushed a light pink as Ted tried to persuade Joko.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Joko shook his head and turned in his hole towards Travis, “Good luck with whatever you’ve gotten yourself into, dude.”

Travis mumbled out thanks as Ted and Carson steered him away, still stumbling in those god damn heels. The three continued on their way through spawn, but couldn’t find anyone else to strike a deal with. Travis reached up to his head to remove the headband, thinking this torture was over since they couldn’t find anyone, but Carson grabbed his hand and shook his head at Travis. Travis let out a pathetic moan, just wanting two be done with this embarrassment. As he was led through the nether, Travis seriously considered making a break for it and jumping down one of the many holes in the ground, but he would never be able to move fast enough.

The next place Carson and Ted took Travis was to Connor’s house by the beach. Ted knocked on the door and stepped back in line with the other two as they waited for the door to be answered. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Connor poked his head through the door with a confused look. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing here,” Connor’s eyes slowly took in the three men before him and cringed, “and why the fuck is Travis dressed like that?”

“Well, you see, we have a bit of a deal for you-“ Carson was cut off as a much taller man stepped into view behind Connor.

“Ah, Carson, stepping on my toes, I see?” The man smirked.

“Shut up, Schlatt, other people are allowed to have businesses too,” Carson snorted at the horned man and continued on, “Anyway, in exchanged for just fifteen little diamonds, this stellar maid will clean up your entire base. And, well, it looks like you need it.”

Carson eyed the chested scattered around Schlatt’s pond not far from where the three were standing. Connor and Schlatt were both snickering at this point, Connor looking more sympathetic towards Travis’s very obvious suffering. The two standing the house house shared a look and turned back to the three outside.

“As generous as you offer is, boys, we’re going to have to pass. We have much more, uh, important things to attend to,” Schlatt said, putting on his best businessman smile. Connor elbowed the man behind him as he let out another giggle.

“Yeah, sorry guys. I already feel bad enough for Travis with him having to wear that dress, making him clean Schlatt’s base would just be pure and unadulterated torture.” Connor began to close the door when suddenly Ted spoke up.

“Hey, Connor, is that- uh, is that Schlatt’s shirt?” Connor was wearing a shirt that went down to his thighs, something that wasn’t noticed because of the attention already on Travis. Connor yelped out a no and slammed the door in their faces. Ted, Carson, and Travis could hear Schlatt’s loud laugh through the door and Connor cursing him out as the three walked away from Connor’s house.

“Well that was interesting,” Carson said thoughtfully.

“Not really, it’s been obvious for months dude,” Ted shook his head.

“What’s been obvious?” Travis asked, still struggling to keep up.

“Oh my god.”

Carson and Ted led Travis back into the nether and down Schlatt and Connor’s long tunnel back to the main nether hub. Travis wasn’t really paying attention to where exactly they were leading him, already resigned to his fate, until he realized which tunnel he was being led down.

“No fucking way, guys,” Travis started backwards, but with the heels and ice, he was easily dragged back by Ted. The spruce wood and leaves mocked him as Travis was pulled along down the tunnel. 

“Now, now, Travis,” Carson tutted him, “You owe us a favor and you’ve got to do whatever we say we want you to do.”

“Please, no, anything but this,” Travis begged, “I can’t have Cooper see me like this.” Travis tried to sit down and bury his heels into the ice, but he was still easily dragged closer and closer towards Cooper’s base. As the three continued, Travis’s protests became louder and louder. He struggled so hard that Ted eventually picked him up and slung Travis over his shoulder. 

The three of them stopped right outside Cooper’s portal and Carson stared right at Travis, “We’re done with your and Cooper’s bullshit, dude.” Ted nodded in agreement.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Travis stopped his protests in confusion. The two stared at each other.

“This truly is a bruh moment,” Ted muttered as they went through Cooper’s portal. They walked up the steps which led to the village where Cooper lived and Ted set Travis down on the ground, but, he kept his hands on Travis’s shoulders as he helped forcefully guide him up the stairs, Carson in front leading the charge. 

As they reached the door, Travis are more nervous than before, his hands twirling the edge of his skirt. Why the fuck were Carson and Ted doing this, and what did they mean by his and Cooper’s bullshit? Were they implying that him and Cooper were in love? Because that is definitely not true because Travis is not Gay. Just because he thinks Cooper is cute, holds his hand when they walk places does, and thinks about kissing him occasionally does not make him gay in any way. Nope, completely untrue.

Maybe.

Fuck. Travis might be a little bit in love with Cooper.

But he isn’t given any time to process this realization as the three of them are up the stairs and Carson is banging on the door. They wait a minute, but there’s no response so Carson bangs on the door again. This time they hear “one minute!” Along muffled cursing and something crash on the inside. A few seconds later, looking disheveled and grumpy, the person Travis dreads seeing the most throws open the door. He greets the three with a grumbled “what do you want,” not paying a lot of attention to them. 

“Hey, Cooper,” Carson said smiling the most innocent smile he could muster. Ted was standing next to him, the same grin on his face. Of course, neither of these smiles looked innocent at all considering who they were coming from. Standing next to Ted was Travis, who was too busy having a gay breakdown to try and escape Ted’s grip on his shoulder.

The shorter blond narrowed his eyes and glared, “What the fuck do you guys want?”

Ted cleared his throat and pushed Travis forward, “We have a business deal for you!” Cooper finally took in what exactly was in front of him. His eyes met Travis’s, and then he dragging them down Travis’s body. Cooper started to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, his cheeks turning red. He stammered out some nonsensical answer, still staring at Travis. Ted took this as a sign to continue.

“For just fifteen diamonds, my friend, our lovely maid Travis will clean up your base making it spotless!” Ted shoved Travis a little bit closer, wearing his most stunning business man smile. Travis was also blushing red, staring slight down back at Cooper, who he was slightly taller than because of the high heels.

Cooper was finding it pretty difficult to give an actual reply, “S-sorry, I- I have to-, uh-“ As Cooper started to close the door on the three boys, Carson groaned out an ‘oh my fucking god’ and suddenly Travis was being pushed into Cooper, both of them then falling on the floor inside Cooper’s house.

Travis scrambled to get up, but tripped over the fucking heels and wasn’t able to stand, falling on his face instead. There was a clicking sound, signifying that Ted and Carson had locked them inside Cooper’s house. Travis sat up and let out a groan, why the fuck did he let this happen?

Travis heard a tiny squeak of his name behind him. He turned around to see Cooper looking extremely frazzled, his entire face a bright red. Travis then realized he was sitting backwards in Cooper’s lap.

Travis nervously giggled, “Hey Coopy.” He turned around to face the other boy, still on his lap. Cooper gently tugged on the edge of Travis’s maid dress, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Uh, so, what-,” Cooper licked his lips, “What’s this?”

“I- I lost a bet,” Travis fiddled with the edge of his apron, his eyes flicking around the room.

Cooper ran his fingers over the tights on Travis’s tights, “Oh.” Travis let out a shiver and bit his lips, the warmth from Cooper’s hand a stark contrast from his cold legs. 

There was a beat of silence, the two boys refusing to look at each other until Cooper stood up, shoved Travis off his lap, the brunette letting out an oof as he hit the floor. Cooper cursed as he jiggled the handle of the door, pushing his entire weight into it, but nothing happened.’

“Cooper?” Travis softly whispered out behind the blond boy. Cooper turned towards Travis and stared at the position he found the other was in. Travis was on his back, his elbows propping his up and his legs splayed open, the black material of the dress falling between them. Cooper could do nothing but stare. He felt his blood rush down south, and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Cooper had no fucking idea of what to do in this situation, but it certainly seemed like his dick did.

Cooper leaned down, kneeling between Travis’s legs. Travis stared back at him with very large eyes. Cooper’s face hovered over Travis’s and he whispered, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Travis nodded and Cooper surged forward, connecting his mouth with the one below him. Travis fisted his hand into Cooper’s blond hair and curled his other arm around his neck, pulling Cooper even closer. Cooper’s forearms framed Travis’s head, preventing Cooper from falling on the other boy. Their lips moved against each other, letting out tiny grunts and moans. Travis felt Cooper run his tongue over his lips, and let his mouth fall open. Cooper took this chance to push into the other boy’s mouth, letting his tongue delve into and explore it, taking in Travis’s taste. Their bodies moved together, both of them filled with need. Cooper’s mouth moved down from Travis’s mouth to his neck. Travis moaned Cooper sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, biting the skin in some places until it was red. Travis rocked his hips up against Cooper’s, his dick achingly hard.

Cooper dragged on of his hands down Travis’s dress and then under the skirt and gasped. “Are you wearing panties?” he whispered, kissing the soft skin right under his chin. 

“Yeah,” Travis moaned and arched his back off of the floor, “they’re lace.” Cooper let out a loud groan, burying his face in Travis’s neck, and let his hands explore the underwear, finding a garter belt to go along with it. Cooper pushed his hips into Travis’s and ground down causing Travis to let out a whine. 

Cooper moved his face up to press a few sloppy kisses into the skin on and around Travis’s lips, then shifted all the way down, hovering right above where he could see Travis’s hard on straining against the panties and pushing up the fabric from the skirt. 

“Cooper?” Travis whimpered out, his face flushed and eyes glazed over. Cooper stared up at him and smirked, then ducked under the edge of the dress. Travis gasped and his hands flew to Cooper’s hair as Cooper took Travis’s dick into his mouth. Travis covered his mouth with one of his hands to muffle the embarrassing moans and groans he was letting out. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes as Cooper hollowed his cheeks and ran his hot tongue all over his cock. Even with his hand over his mouth, Travis was still loud and his hips jerked into Cooper’s mouth as Cooper started to move his head faster.

“Cooper… I’m- I’m going to come,” Travis panted out. Cooper removed his mouth from Travis’s dick and kneeled back over Travis. Sitting back on his thighs, Cooper pulling his shirt up and over his head and threw it to the side of the room. He then noticed Travis staring and grinned, “You like what you see?”

“Yeah… no homo though,” Travis whispered out, covering his face with his hands.

Cooper snorted, “I think we’re way past the ‘no homo’ point, Travis.”

“Uh, so full homo?” Travis asked, uncovering his red face.

“Travis, I’m about to put my dick in you. Full fucking homo, dude.” Cooper leaned back down to kiss Travis but was interrupted.

“W-wait!” Travis cried, putting his hands on Cooper’s shoulders. Cooper pulled back, confused. 

“Uh, I’d rather not be fucked on the ground,” Travis laughed, looking at Cooper with a dopey grin.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I should get out some lube too.” Cooper helped Travis to his feet and over to his bed, and then dug around in a chest and found some lube. He took off his pants and then crawled back between Travis’s legs.

“Should I take off the dress?” Travis asked. Cooper shook his head, but reached his hand under the edge and pulled off Travis’s panties. Travis yelped as he felt the cold air hit his dick. Cooper discarded Travis’s heels as well. Fucking finally, Travis thought as the circulation returned to his feet.

There was a clicking noise as Cooper popped open the lube and spread it over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube up a bit. He looked up towards Travis for permission. Travis breathed out a “go ahead” and Cooper circle his entrance with one finger. Travis let out a whimper, which was muffled by him biting down on his lip. Cooper stuck the finger in and experimentally moved it around in the moist heat. Travis let out a loud moan as Cooper continued to work his finger in, and cried out his name when another finger was inserted. 

Cooper stared up at Travis’s face as he fingered the other boy. Travis’s face was red and thrown back onto the pillow, his brown hair spread out around his head like a halo. His eyelashes were wet with tears from pleasure, and he was doing his best to bite his lip and muffle the sounds, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Travis was flushed down to his chest, and probably further because he was still dressed up in the maid outfit, though he looked wrecked. The headband was skewed, one of his sleeves was pushed off his shoulders, and the apron layer loose across him. Cooper was pretty proud of himself as he added another digits into Travis’s hole.

Travis was now chanting Cooper’s name, barely able to focus on anything but the pleasure he felt. Cooper curled his finger in a way that made him see stars, and then brushed his fingers against a spot that made Travis scream. Then Travis felt Cooper removing his fingers, which made a whine escape out of his throat.

Cooper threw off his boxers and jerked his length, using the leftovers on his fingers to lube up his cock. He was still horribly hard, despite the fact that his dick had gotten barley any attention.

“You ready?” Cooper breathed, lining himself up with Travis’s entrance.

“Go head, Coopy,” Travis smiled, then grunted as Cooper pushed in. He dug his fingers into Cooper’s back, trying to keep himself stable. Cooper slowly slid in, inch by inch, having to restrain himself from thrusting into the tight heat.

After what felt like hours, when he was finally fully inserted, Cooper watched Travis’s face to make sure he’s adjusted before Cooper started moving. Travis still had his hands grasping Cooper’ back. He was leaning back, his head tossed into the pillow, but his back was arched. His legs were hooked over Cooper’s thighs and little noises were falling from his mouth. Cooper leaned down and kissed Travis slow and sweet, brushing his hand against his face.

“You doing okay? I’ve been told I can be a bit much,” Cooper let out a breathy laugh. Travis scrunched up his nose and slightly opened his eyes to glare at Cooper. He blew a raspberry at the older boy and then let his eyes fall closed again. He took a few deep breaths in, Cooper kissing at his neck.

“Alright, you can move.”

Cooper started to slowly piston his hips in and out, helping Travis get used to the feeling. He knew that even with preparation, he had to be careful not to hurt the other boy. Cooper continued at this slow pace until Travis moaned out “faster” to the other. Cooper started to move quicker, Travis making all sorts of wonderful, pleased noises. He was digging his nails into Cooper’s back as Cooper pounded hard into him. Cooper was moaning into Travis’s neck while Travis was basically screaming as Cooper picked up speed.

“C-Cooper, I’m c-close,” Travis cried. Cooper swooped down to kiss him again and continue to pound into the younger boy. Travis was a babbling mess as Cooper snuck his hand down and started to jerk off the other in time with his thrusts. Travis let out a loud moan as he came, Cooper following a few seconds later as Travis tightened around him. 

They were both breathing hard. Travis had let his arms fall down to lay over his chest. Cooper was barely keeping himself from falling on the other boy as he pulled out, making Travis wince.

“Wow,” Cooper said licking his lips, “you’re a mess.” 

“Yeah, no shit, dude,” Travis cracked open his eyes and pulled Cooper down for another kiss. This kiss was slow and full of love, their mouth moving against each other like this is what their purpose in life was.

“I love you,” Cooper whispered, leaning his forehead down against Travis’s.

“I love you too,” Travis whispered back smiling.

Cooper got out of bed and grabbed a wet towel to clean himself and Travis up. He helped Travis get out of the maid dress the best he could, then laid down with his arm slung around Travis’s waist.

“I hope whoever actually owns that maid dress won’t be needing its back,” Travis said.

“It’s not yours? Then where the fuck did you get it?”

“I don’t know, dude. Carson and Ted just fucking gave it to me.”

“Huh,” the two laid in silence for a few seconds, “I wonder which one of them is the kinky bitch.”

Travis and Cooper broke Into roaring laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed you horny cucks
> 
> that's all folks


End file.
